


The best blowjob for my best friend (di Kareemma)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Spock dovrebbe cenare con il capitano, ma ha un piccolo problema da risolvere...





	The best blowjob for my best friend (di Kareemma)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The best blowjob for my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514763) by Kareemma alias T'Paris. 

> Titolo: The best blowjob for my best friend (Il miglior pompino per il mio migliore amico)  
La versione originale di questa storia si trova su KSARCHIVE  
Autrice: Kareemma (alias T’Paris)  
Traduttrice: T’Jill  

> 
> Sentendomi nostalgica del mio vecchio fandom ho deciso di ripostare qui tutte le mie traduzioni K/S, sperando di trovare qualche slasher da dilettare...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sono un Vulcaniano.”

Spock sedeva sul bordo del letto, vestito solo dei pantaloni neri dell’uniforme, la cerniera slacciata. Era a dir poco turbato dalla propria condizione, specialmente dall’incapacità di controllare il proprio corpo. Si era ripromesso molto tempo prima che questo non sarebbe mai successo, ma adesso gli sembrava proprio di stare perdendo la battaglia.

“Sono un Vulcaniano,” ripeté di nuovo, disperatamente, ma fu costretto ad ammettere che ora ciò non giovava per nulla. Era pur sempre anche un umano, in parte. Forse fin troppo. Fermati a considerare i fatti, disse a sé stesso.

Non sono in Pon Farr – e questo è un bene.

Se quello che gli stava succedendo fosse stato a causa del Pon Farr, non avrebbe avuto alcun modo di arrestarlo. Però avrebbe voluto dire che non sarebbe stata colpa sua. Ma qual era poi la sua colpa? Bene, naturalmente non poteva biasimarsi se_ qualcuno_ era così dannatamente sexy da incendiare anche un mezzo-Vulcaniano dal sangue freddo. In ogni modo, era lieto che non si trattasse del Pon Farr, anche se avrebbe potuto giustificare le sue condizioni.

Allora, i fatti…

Amo il capitano Kirk – questo è male.

Sono eccitato – questo è _molto_ male. 

Devo cenare con il capitano Kirk tra 26.8 minuti – questo è ancora decisamente peggio. 

Brucio di desiderio per il capitano Kirk – e questo è in assoluto il fatto più disastroso.

Si concesse un piccolo sospiro. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva rivedere lo splendido viso che gli sorrideva. Poteva risentire sulla sua vita il tocco gentile (continuava a pensare che non poteva essere stata una carezza) che aveva ricevuto solo poche ore prima, sul ponte. Quel tocco dato mentre stava tentando di concentrarsi sulla lettura dei sensori, il contatto che aveva causato un piccolo quanto enorme problema. Letteralmente. Bene, era riuscito a controllare la propria eccitazione là, in servizio. Ma adesso la sua mente era stanca di nascondere il desiderio, di negare il bisogno naturale del suo corpo.

Forse… forse sarebbe stato prudente cercare di risolvere adesso questo problema, anche se avrebbe potuto non essere molto dignitoso. "Devo trovarmi in sala da pranzo tra 24 punto…non importa," gemette Spock.

Arrossì. Si sentiva così imbarazzato, mentre si sforzava di non immaginare cosa avrebbe detto Jim se l’avesse saputo. Il semplice pensiero aumentò a dismisura la sua lussuria e la rigidità del membro dentro gli slip divenne più ancora evidente.

Infine si rassegnò. La logica era ineludibile. Non aveva molte opzioni. Sì, avrebbe potuto chiamare Kirk all’intercom e dirgli che non poteva raggiungerlo, ma era sicuro che Jim sarebbe stato deluso e dispiaciuto, e non dubitava che gliene avrebbe chiesto il motivo. Cosa avrebbe potuto rispondergli? “Mi dispiace, amico mio, sono così eccitato e ho talmente tanta voglia di scoparti che mi è impossibile cenare con te”??? Neanche per idea.

E mentire? No, non avrebbe mai tradito i suoi ideali per una causa così vile.  
  
Poteva fare una doccia gelata, usare la maggior parte della sua forza mentale per eliminare ‘i sintomi’ (o piuttosto ‘il’ sintomo) e andare ugualmente alla cena, pregando di riuscire a non eccitarsi mentre era con Jim… Probabilmente non ci sarebbe riuscito… e comunque non avrebbe mai osato.  
  
Rimaneva un’unica opzione. Si rese conto di quanto fosse ridicolo: la Logica imponeva di indulgere ad un atto così illogico e inutile come la masturbazione. A dispetto di sé stesso, sorrise ironicamente. Quindi abbassò gli slip ed estrasse il membro turgido, umido e fremente. Lo strinse fermamente, ansimando, e chiuse gli occhi. D'improvviso gli apparve un’immagine, così colorata e vivida che si chiese come la sua mente fosse riuscita a crearla. Era la visione di Jim che accarezzava lentamente lui, Spock, e poi carezzava abilmente anche sé stesso.

“No!” disse forte Spock, e riluttante aprì gli occhi. No…questo non poteva farlo, era un Vulcaniano. Sebbene Jim non fosse un telepate, immaginarlo in una situazione così intima a Spock sembrava quasi come abusare di lui.

Doveva comportarsi come su Vulcano. Pensieri masturbatori non erano proibiti o denunciati, erano solo ritenuti illogici. Ma consentirsi fantasie sessuali su qualcuno era considerato un insulto, e la prova di una grave mancanza di autocontrollo.  
  
Spock mantenne gli occhi aperti, consapevole di stare perdendo troppo tempo, sentendosi assolutamente stupido, là rigidamente seduto, con le gambe divaricate e le mani sul membro. Meditò sulla prossima mossa, tentando di trovare una soluzione logica, e il suo bisogno crebbe ancora. L’immagine di Jim nudo nel suo letto non poteva essere arrestata. Scivolava da sola nella sua mente, ogni dettaglio perfettamente rappresentato.

Jim non era un telepate, si rassicurò Spock.

Nel frattempo il Jim nella sua mente si fece più vicino e avvolse la mano attorno al proprio pene eretto. Spock tentò di eliminare la visione ancora una volta. Il Jim-fantasma adesso accarezzava il fianco di Spock esattamente dove il capitano l’aveva toccato mentre erano in plancia.

“È stato un incidente,” sussurrò Spock, ma era quasi stordito dalla propria eccitazione nel sentire di nuovo quel contatto.

Stavolta si arrese.

Cominciò a muovere lentamente la propria mano, ma vedeva Jim spargergli l’umidità della punta lungo tutto il membro e i testicoli. Quindi Jim smise e inumidì sé stesso con il fluido di Spock. Si guardarono dritto negli occhi, fissandosi a vicenda. Jim si curvò verso il basso, a baciare le orecchie di Spock, il naso, a esigere la sua bocca. Dopo un tempo troppo breve le labbra si separarono.

“Spock…”

Il vulcaniano sentì chiaramente il nome. Risuonò nella sua testa per alcuni secondi, così come il respiro tormentato.

Jim si abbandonò sul letto. Accarezzò i fianchi di Spock, gli stuzzicò i capezzoli, sfiorò i peli del petto. Ogni singolo movimento era scelto attentamente e procurava un immenso piacere.

Adesso Jim stava succhiando la pelle in mezzo ai muscoli pettorali di Spock, quindi, continuando a lambirlo, salì sempre più su, sul torace, lungo il collo, baciandogli il pomo d’Adamo. Si soffermò ad accarezzargli il mento. Ancora un rapido bacio, e improvvisamente era in mezzo alle gambe aperte di Spock, carezzandogli l’interno delle cosce. Cominciò a succhiare avidamente la punta del suo membro, mentre stimolava il proprio con la mano.

“Ah…” gemette Spock. “Oh, Jim…” Sperò disperatamente di non aver parlato a voce troppo alta. Vide Jim accogliere il membro profondamente nella gola e spinse forte. Sentì Jim leccare e succhiare e ansimare. Sentì l’umido calore della bocca dell’umano e la consistenza della sua lingua, quasi sprofondò una mano tra i capelli dorati, gli sembrò quasi di circondare con le gambe il corpo snello di Jim, ed infine di vedere Jim godere, spargendo il suo seme sulle lenzuola ordinatamente piegate. Anche lui venne nella propria mano, lottando per non gridare il nome amato, ma soltanto sussurrarlo sommessamente.  
  
La visione scomparve, come se non fosse mai esistita.

“Jim…” mormorò ancora, tristemente consapevole che non avrebbe potuto mai abbandonarsi in quel modo, sicuro che non avrebbe mai visto Jim inghiottire il suo seme, succhiare il membro ammorbidito per raccogliere tutto il liquido, convinto che non avrebbe mai potuto accarezzargli tutto il corpo, o stringerlo nell’abbandono dopo il piacere, né dividere il suo calore sotto le sottili coperte del suo letto, o assaggiare il proprio sapore sulla bocca di Jim. Era anche certo che Jim non sarebbe mai stato così duro solo per lui, che non avrebbe mai potuto venire in quel modo per il suo migliore amico.

“Jim. Mi dispiace così tanto,” sussurrò con vergogna Spock. Si sentì improvvisamente così solo e così sporco e così colpevole, come mai prima. Non poteva immaginare che in meno di quindici minuti sarebbe dovuto essere a cena con Jim, colui del quale aveva appena abusato. Si sentiva spaventosamente.

“Sono un Vulcaniano. Quel che ho scelto di fare era l’unica cosa logica.”

Persino a lui suonava come una ben povera scusa. Lasciò il pene ammorbidito e sollevò la mano, che era coperta di sperma, osservandola con repulsione.

_Kaiidth. _Quel che è, è, pensò tra sé.

Aveva bisogno di slip puliti, ma decise di andare prima in bagno a lavarsi le mani. Cominciò a chiudersi i pantaloni tentando di non macchiarli col proprio seme. Ci riuscì in qualche modo e si alzò dal letto, dirigendosi verso il bagno che condivideva con il capitano. La porta sibilò aprendosi e Spock aveva appena fatto un rapido passo oltre la soglia, quando anche la porta che dava sull’alloggio di Jim, dall’altro lato della stanza, si aprì.  
  
Spock rimase quasi pietrificato quando vide Jim là in piedi, apparentemente sorpreso quanto lui. Si fissarono a vicenda ad occhi sbarrati per quella che sembrò un’eternità, entrambi vestiti soltanto dei pantaloni neri. Alla fine Kirk disse: 

“Mi scusi, Signor Spock, io volevo soltanto…” si fermò e avvampò, e in un attimo la sua faccia fu rossa come l’uniforme di Scotty. “Io volevo soltanto lavarmi le mani.” E nel medesimo istante entrambi compresero. Spock sfoggiò il mezzo sorriso che riservava solo a Jim e rispose, consapevole che all’altro uomo sarebbe piaciuto: 

“Affascinante. Io sono entrato esattamente con la stessa intenzione.” Quindi attraversò la stanza, fino ad arrivargli così vicino che i loro corpi quasi si toccavano, prese la mano destra di Jim, umida e viscosa, e la leccò gentilmente.

Fine


End file.
